


Eremin Week Day Seven: Reincarnation

by XoKris10oX



Series: Eremin Week Oct 14-20 2015 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, M/M, Pixie Armin, Reincarnated Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin died right before the Titans were defeated. A few years later, Eren and Mikasa are living freely along with the rest of humanity. But not everything is discovered about the world and Eren soon finds out when he comes across a species he didn't even knew existed. A pixie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week Day Seven: Reincarnation

Eren wasn't the same. He lost his best friend. His lover. His everything. All because he was too late in saving him. Several years later, humanity had won and the Titans were no more. When Eren and Mikasa found the ocean, Eren burst into tears, thinking of the way Armin's eyes would light up looking out into the beautiful scenery. Mikasa patted his shoulder, saying she missed him too. If only there was a way Armin could come back. If only.

"Eren, can you go get some wood from the forest please? We're going to have a bonfire tonight."

"Sure." Eren groaned, sitting up and grabbing his axe from beside the couch. Eren and Mikasa were living together and helping each other out. Armin would've been living with them too if he was still around. Eren trudged into the forest, looking for the best places to cut. He knew the best trees were in the center of the forest so he had a lot of walking to do. Eren paused when he heard a fluttering sound. His senses now on high alert. It seemed like he wasn't walking that long but in truth, he was near the middle of the forest. Humans didn't know everything that was on the Earth since the Titans only disappeared a few years ago. Eren is now 23 but the Titans vanished when he was 19.

"Don't get too close to him Lily!" A small voice hissed.

"Relax you wuss. I just haven't seen anything like him." A voice responded. Eren glanced to his left where two floating figures were. They almost sparkled but he could almost tell they were six inches tall. One seemed to be a girl with light brown hair, brown eyes and a pink flower headband while wearing an orange dress with matching shoes. The other seemed to be male. With blonde hair with blue eyes. He wore a white button up shirt with light brown pants. Dark brown boots was another thing he wore along with a gray vest.

"Lily, seriously! We should head back to the village before he spots us and follows us or something!"

"Relax Armin. Oh my God. This is why you don't have any friends and get picked on constantly." Eren's breath hitched at the familiar name. When he fully turned his head, he almost cried. Was life playing some sick game on him? The boy pixie looked identical to Armin. They could be twins.

"Look he spotted us! Way to go!" The male growled. Eren ran at them, making both pixies scream.

"RUN!" The girl shouted. The girl seemed to be faster than the boy but Eren wasn't complaining. Eren jumped, managing to catch the male before falling on the ground skidding. The blonde held his head and groaned.

"Armin!"

"Just go! I'll be fine!" He said, squirming to get free. Eren's head was fuzzy at first before he realized he caught his target. Eren watched as the girl flew back to wherever they were from. He looked at the blonde he struggled to get free.

"A-Armin?" The blonde paused, looking up at him with disbelief.

"How do you know my name?! I've never met you before in my life!" The pixie hissed.

"I-Is this some sick prank?!" Eren cried out, holding Armin close to his face. He inspected the blonde up and down and noticed everything was the same like he remembered only the glistening blue wings and the fact he was the size of six inches was different.

"L-Let me go!" Armin ordered. Eren was too dazed to listen. His thumb brushed against Armin's head while staring at him with tears streaming down his face. Armin looked a little creeped out but didn't say anything.

"A-Armin... I-I miss you so much." Eren sobbed, pressing his forehead against the pixie's. When he felt a small hand run along his cheek, wiping away the tears, his eyes stared at the blonde who looked conflicted. Armin didn't know how to react. This guy was really sad about someone else named Armin who left or died or... something.

"I-I... I'm sorry for your loss." Armin said sincerely. Eren sniffled.

"C-Can we be friends?"

"F-Friends?! I-I... I'm not good with people... I-I don't have any friends a-and-" He was cut off by a laugh from the other male who was smiling at him.

"Then let me be the first." After that day, Armin became close friends to Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa jumped him once Eren told her his name and almost squeezed the living daylights out of him. Eren and Armin became closer though as to where Eren would let Armin sleep in his bed and cuddle the blue eyed male to his hearts content. Armin wasn't complaining. They all stayed friends for years until death did them part.

**Author's Note:**

> Eremin Week has finally came to an end. I'm sad. :( I had fun joining my very first week of any couple I ship. :) It was great! I can't wait until the next Eremin Week! Hope you guys enjoyed my work and feel free to check out my others. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
